Damn it, Guys
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Embry and Quil do a very bad thing. Slash Paul/Jacob


_**Damn it, Guys**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Embry and Quil do a very bad thing. Slash Paul/Jacob**_

Sam watched from the borderline that was created by the trees that surrounded the forest. He watched as Paul, Embry and Quil circled each other in their wolf forms. A blur of dark brown lunged at the silver wolf, who dodged the attack just barely. Embry stood back for a second before he lunged forward. Sam winced as he watched Paul's smaller wolf form dodge Embry only to be attacked by Quil. Paul let out a bark at the surprise attack, Quil let him go before he and Embry started circling the submissive wolf. Paul had been pissed when he had suddenly shrunk one day, he went from being 6'4 to 5'8, his bulky muscular frame became smaller. When Paul had burst into Sam's bedroom at 4:30 that morning screaming about how he was shrinking and having a full blown panic attack. Sam waved him off and told him to get out of his bedroom, later that day Sam actually noticed his pack brother was... well short. Sam took Paul over to Old Quil's to see if the elder knew why the boy was shrinking. Old Quil had been very useless he just smiled with a damn annoying twinkle in his eye before replying "you'll see soon." The eerie words soon made sense when later the next day Jacob Black phased for the first time, the minute the teen had phased he imprinted on Paul who returned and imprinted as well. Jacob's father Billy Black later explained because of Jacob's true alpha blood his wolf would dominate over Paul's, and in acceptance Paul's wolf would become a submissive and would have to be smaller than Jacob's.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts Paul had shook Quil off of him and the larger wolf landed on a tree which cracked from the impact. Quil stood up from the spot he landed, he lowered his wolf form into an attacking pose and charged forward for his prey: Paul.

"QUIL NO KILLING OR JACOB WILL KILL YA!" Sam called at his pack brother, Jacob would murder Quil if he hurt Paul in anyway what so ever. Jared stood beside Sam, they both watched as Quil landed his furry body on top of Paul, Paul yelped as Quil's canines bit down on his fur. He tried to shake the bigger wolf off but Quil stilled had a good grip on his fur. Embry lunged forward and knocked Quil off of Paul. The three stood up and slowly circled each other, Jared and Sam backed up as the three charged at each other, Sam could see it happen before it actually happen, him and Jared stood shocked as Paul went fly into the air from both Quil and Embry throwing him, Paul phased in the air and his naked body collided with the thick tree. Quil and Embry froze after they had let go both watching shell shocked at Paul's very much so human body collide with the tree, they both phased back sharing looks of fear before running over to where Sam and Jared were checking Paul for injuries.

"Paul, you okay?" Sam asked as Jared helped his friend and pack brother sitting up.

"Damn Embry you guys weren't supposed to throw me." Paul grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, when he pulled it away his finger tips were covered with blood. Embry and Quil both paled at the sight of the blood, Jacob was going to murder then in a slow painful death.

"Let me see." Paul turned his head so Sam could see the damage, he winced as Sam probed the area.

"It's not back but it's bleeding a lot. Come on we need to stitch it up so that it can heal properly." Sam and Jared stood up pulling Paul with them, Paul swayed slightly before leaning into Jared for support.

"Hey Paul, can you hehehe, maybe not tell Jacob that we uh..um that we... uh-" Quil started fidgeting with his hands a sign about his nervousness.

"That you threw him into a tree?" Sam finished for Quil.

"I think he will find out Quil even if Paul doesn't come right out and say it." Jared grumbled as they finally reached Sam's house, leading Paul into the bathroom Sam sat him down on the closed toilet seat, stitching the cut up went by fast for them but it felt like forever to Paul. Paul and Sam entered the living room where the other three were sitting, Sam handed Paul a ice pack to stop any swelling from appearing before the wound could heal.

"Where is Jacob today?" Embry asked once the two were settled down.

"Fishing. Billy wanted to spend some time with his son so he kidnapped Jacob for the day." Paul answered.

"I'm going to go home." Paul told the other as he stood up stretching, the sun outside was starting to set. They had been watching some movie for the past two hours.

"See ya later Paul." was chorused through the group, Paul said his goodbyes before heading home to his house.

Jacob phased later that night running from his house to Sam's where he figured his mate was waiting. When he arrived outside the house he gave a wolf-y grin as he smelt Paul's scent coming from the house. He slipped his shorts on before entering the house finding the pack in the living room he sat down.

"Hey Jacob. How was the father/son bonding?" Embry asked

"It was fine. Where's Paul? His scent was coming from here."

"He left about an hour ago." Sam answered. Jacob frowned and sniffed the air.

"Then why is his scent so strong here?" Jacob stood up from the couch and continued sniffing until he left the living room and towards the bathroom. The four wolves glanced at each other, Embry and Quil gulped as they heard Jacob's thunderous footsteps heading towards them.

"SAM! Why is Paul's blood in the bathroom?" Jacob looked murderous and the tone of his voice had the four wolves frozen in fear, despite the fact that Jacob didn't want to accept the position of playing Alpha for the pack each of them could hear the unspoken alpha command for answers.

"Well?"

"Paul, Embry and Quil were play fighting in their wolf forms and those two-"Sam pointed to the two teens who were trying to inch their way past Jacob. Jacob grabbed the back of they shirts and pulled them in the opposite direction of the door not taking his eyes off of Sam"- they both flung Paul in the air and Paul phased while in the air before crashing into a tree and he hit the back of his head and it crack open, and I had to stitch it back together so it would heal properly." Sam finished the explanation rather quickly and the four watched as Jacob's eyes widen further and further as the story progressed on.

"You two did what?" Jacob's tone screamed murder, Quil and Embry back away until they were pressed up against the wall.

"Jacob come on man we were just playing around. He wanted to play and it was complete accident." Jacob let out a low fierce growl, showing how dangerous he was at the minute.

"Jacob calm down you can kill those to tomorrow right now you should go see Paul." Jared spoke from his spot of the other side of the room.

"Don't you two think I'm done with you." Jacob growled to his friends before leaving the house and heading for Paul's house. Jacob walked into the quiet house, Paul's parents were never home so Jacob just entered the front door before heading in the direction of his imprints room. Opening Paul's bedroom door, Jacob almost stomped back out of the house to go and kill Embry and Quil. Laying on his bed Paul had a wet face cloth laying across his forehead, the room was dark other then the moon light that was shining, Jacob could make out the shape of the Advil bottle and bottle of water that rested on the nightstand table. Jacob closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed being careful not to step on the clothes or empty pizza boxes that littered the floor. He crept over to the bed.

"Paul, babe you okay?" Jacob sat down on the bed, he gently ran his hand through Paul's hair, growling low in his throat when he felt the stitches.

"No." Paul whimpered pathetically. Jacob frowned as Paul opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Jacob was sad when Paul did nothing about being called a 'Pup'

"My head hurts." Jacob watched as Paul's cheek nuzzled against his hand where it rest on Paul's face.

"Poor baby. Sam told me what happened, can I see your head?" Paul sat and Jacob checked out the back of Paul's head with the light of the moon.

"It doesn't look to bad, most of it is already healed it should gone by tomorrow." Jacob laid Paul back down on the bed before laying down beside Paul. Paul rolled on to his side and curled up against Jacob's chest. His forehead resting against Jacob's chest.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here." Jacob kissed the top of Paul's head.

"Love you."

"I love you too." Jacob replied to the sleepily murmur.

**(Next Day)**

Paul sat on Sam's back porch watching as Jacob, Embry and Quil circled each other. Jacob's larger wolf form dominated both Quil's and Embry's. Paul let out a laugh as Embry turned around and ran away with his tail between his legs and Quil followed right on his heels. Jacob stood there for a second before trotting over to where Paul sat, he gave a wet kiss with his tongue on the cheek before darting after Embry and Quil. Paul smiled as he wiped the wet wolf slobber off his face.

_**A/N- I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
